plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cabbage-Pult (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2, see Cabbage-pult. 225px |box title = Cabbage-Pult |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 2 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |trait = None |ability = When played on Heights: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = "Coleslaw from above!"}} Cabbage-Pult is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 2 to play and have 1 /3 . They do not have any traits, and their ability gives them +1 /+1 when they are played on a heights lane. Their closest zombie counterpart is Chimney Sweep. Origins They are based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name. However, their design is closer to the one in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Their description is a reference to them being a lobbed-shot plant, as well as coleslaw, a salad consisting primarily of finely-shredded raw cabbage with a salad dressing, commonly either vinaigrette or mayonnaise. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played on Heights:' This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description "Coleslaw from above!" Strategies With Cabbage-Pult is a rather underwhelming plant, having mediocre stats for a 2-sun card. While playing them on the heights results in a 2 /4 plant, which isn't bad for a turn 2 play, this also means that Cabbage-Pult's placement is only limited to one lane, and you will lose out on tempo if you play them anywhere else; for a class that focuses on it, doing so could be detrimental to your strategy. For synergies, you could combine them with Lily of the Valley for a +3 /+3 boost, but this can be executed with better 2-sun plants like Doubled Mint, Jugger-Nut, and Fireweed. Instead, Cabbage-Pult has their own place in terms of leafy synergy along with Savage Spinach and Typical Beanstalk (only factually, as Typical Beanstalk isn't recommended even in a leafy deck); due to them having high health, they have a high chance to survive until turn 4, and since they don't pose much of a threat, your opponent will ignore them most of the time, increasing the likelihood even more. So overall, Cabbage-Pult generally suffers as a good competitive card, because even with their ability, there are better 2-sun plants to use, not to mention that it is very situational. They can serve decently in a leafy deck, but playing them outside of such decks is just not worth it. Against Cabbage-Pult is a pretty weak card for a turn 2 play, so there isn't much to worry about aside from a surprise Savage Spinach on turn 4. Either way, it is recommended to destroy them as soon as possible, although doing so won't be the easiest task since they have a lot of health (if played on heights, which your opponent will surely attempt to do). removal cards like Rolling Stone or Weed Spray (only if there are other plants worthy of destroying), or Final Mission would be your best bet, because the other removal cards are much less cost-effective (and not worth it). Gallery Trivia *They make the same sound as Pismashio when attacking. *In the Behind The Seeds video published by PopCap's official Plants vs. Zombies youtube channel, you can see the developers working on an unreleased version of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. During a small segment of the video, you can see an early rendition of Cabbage-Pult as a 2-sun, 1 /2 plant that got +2 /+2 when they were played on a heights lane. See also *Chimney Sweep *Skyshooter fr:Cata-chou (Plants vs. Zombies Heroes) Category:Lobbed-shot plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants